Every Breath Is Magic
by cuteswede
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles about the world we love, Narnia. For some reason I had a hard time uploading this fic but I think it may work now.
1. Brother's Trust

Hello friends. I am new to the "Chronicles of Narnia" section of fanfiction(dot)net. So, (HUGS) to all of you. I've never written any Narnia fiction before but I am absolutely in love with the books and movies and I want to express that in some way. I am going to start off by writing a series of oneshots and drabbles because I have so many little, beautiful things that inspire me about the world of Narnia. These fantastic inspirations come in a variety of ways – a picture, a song, a word, a youtube video, a scene from the movie, a line in a book … or just the random everyday happenings that remind me of Narnia in some silly way. That is what I want to write about.

So, at the beginning of each chapter I will say what the inspiration was… and whose point of view it is written in. At first, most of these are probably going to be from Peter Pevensie's POV just because I love and relate to his character.

And you, my dear readers, your reviews and comments mean a lot to me. For some reason I had some trouble uploading this story... and I've deleted it and re-uploaded it twice. So, hopefully it will work this time.

Off I go, thank you so much for allowing me to share what is in my heart with you all.

-Oh, and these will be movie verse, book verse or perhaps a combination of the two. It just depends on what I feel.-

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!

* * *

Inspiration: The scene in the movie, "The Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe" when Aslan has just been killed. The Dryad comes to tell Peter and Edmund the news from Lucy and Susan. Right after that we see a scene where Peter steps out of his tent and talks to Edmund and Orieus. This is just my little expansion on that because it inspires me every time I watch it.

POV: Peter Pevensie

* * *

T_he Dryad had come in the early morning bringing the news from my dear sisters of all that had taken place during the long, dark night. Never before had I felt such sorrow. I told Edmund to leave me as I finished listening to the horrific details of Aslan's death. Somehow I knew my little brother didn't need to know all of it… he had already been through so much despair. I wanted to protect him, even from the heartbreaking news that was now a reality we would all have to face together._

_When the Dryad left and I was completely alone in the tent, I broke down and cried. I could barely find the strength to stand on my own two feet. But I knew that I must. As I dressed and tried to make myself presentable for the Narnians, so many thoughts filled my mind. Just the day before I had dreams of becoming a great leader… working side by side with Aslan. Protecting Narnia. Basking in the warmth of Winter's ending._

_Now, no more. That dream had ended. This was darkness. I felt so weak, so inadequate, and so cold. I couldn't stop shivering as my fingers worked to tighten my belt. How was I supposed to do this all alone?_

_Yet, it was as if my whole life I had been destined for this moment. Fighting back my emotions was not an easy task... but as I gazed into the makeshift mirror in front of me, I came to a firm realization._

_Aslan was gone. Never again would I have the comfort of his presence all around me. Never again would I have him teaching me how to become King._

_King?_

_I, Peter Pevensie... KING?_

_My whole entire being was overwhelmed - I could feel myself falling to pieces. But, I stepped out from the tent anyway… walking to a table where Edmund and Orieus were discussing battle strategies._

_I opened my mouth to speak, fighting back the urge to cry, "She's right…" I walked to the table in front of me and rested my hands upon it. My brother had no idea that I did this because I didn't think I could stand up on my own and say the next words. So, without looking anywhere but down towards the map of Narnia the words came, "He's gone."_

_I continued to stare down blankly at what was in front of me; I couldn't find the strength to look into either of their eyes._

_That was when it happened…_

_Edmund's voice was practically the only thing in this world that could bring me comfort at a moment like this. I knew that. In the most innocent, determined way he said, "Then you'll have to lead us._

_I licked my lips and turned towards him, my eyes finally meeting his._

_"Peter, there's an army out there…"_

_I looked away._

_"…and it's ready to follow you."_

_I thought my heart was going to break, I couldn't find my courage and I almost despised myself for saying what came next. "I can't…"_

_Edmund, with firm conviction replied immediately, "Aslan believed you could."_

_I looked away again. Aslan. Aslan. The name brought so much joy – courage – I knew He had believed in me though I could barely understand why. I was just a boy. What is a boy to do against such an army? How could a boy lead a whole race into a battle? How was I supposed to do it? I couldn't. I felt so… afraid._

_The next words changed everything, "And so do I."_

_Ed. My little brother. The one who had betrayed us all and been tortured by the White Witch. The one who I yelled at on many occasions about acting like an idiot. The one I could barely get along with before Narnia. The one whom Aslan had told us to forgive._

_He was the one who helped me find my strength. I looked into my brother's eyes deeply and that's when I saw it. Faith. Courage. Determination. Trust… My brother trusted me. He KNEW I could lead these people._

_In many ways Edmund was more worthy of a Kingly title than I was._

_His love and encouragement was what pushed me to accept the fact that I had to do this… for Edmund, Lucy, Susan… for the Narnian's… for Aslan… and for me._

_I couldn't take my eyes away from my brother's until I heard Orieus's voice, "The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders?"_

_Fixing my eyes upon the map, I swallowed my fear, yes… I WOULD fight this battle. I WOULD win this war. This was my time of greatness and I would lead these fearless people._

_I breathed in deeply, finding my resolution._

_King Peter? Yes. I must be. I will be. Till the death._


	2. Farewell to Narnia

A/N: **INSPIRATION** - That scene in the end of "Prince Caspian" when Peter and Susan are walking together with Aslan before they leave Narnia. I always wondered what they were talking about - and then I thought, how did Peter come to realize he would be leaving Narnia? This is just a little take on what I could have seen happen the night before. Peter seems so strong when he says he will leave - but I thought he may have come to that resolution only after some heartbreak.

**Characters**: Peter POV with some Susan.

* * *

"Su?"

I looked at my dear sister; usually I could read her like an open book. Everything about her was so familiar to me… but her eyes held a melancholy sadness that I couldn't quite understand. I felt helpless.

"Susan – is everything all right… Are you crying?" I rushed to her side, placing my hand on her shoulder. She leaned up against the stone wall, uncontrollable sobs escaping her lips. I had seen her like this before... lonely nights in Cair Paravel when she had felt frightened or overwhelmed. But I had no idea why she was so heartbroken now.

The war had been won, Narnia was free again… Miraz's rule was over and Caspian would be a great King. I just knew it.

I wrapped my arms around her, letting her tears soak through my nightshirt so that I could feel them on my skin. That was all I COULD do. For now.

She never told me what was wrong. I held her until her sobbing calmed down and then reluctantly walked her to her quarters. I kissed her forehead ever so gently and hugged her one more time. Lucy had come to the door and seen us. Without saying a word she took Susan by the hand and led her into bed. I watched the whole scene with heartache. For if I, her elder brother, couldn't figure out what the matter was… how was anyone to know?

It was nearly two in the morning. I walked back along the balcony and felt a certain dread come over me. What was wrong? This wasn't right… how could a sense of sadness come when the war had been won? Caspian was crowned King. The Narnian's and the remaining Telmarines were going to exist happily now. Call it High King intuition - I just knew everything would be okay.

Why was I so depressed? Was it just that Susan had been tired? Was she sick? Was she unsure of the future as much as I was?

This was our HOME. We weren't going to leave it. Not again.

Aslan. I would talk to Aslan. He'd know the answers. He'd know what to say to make things right.

I practically leapt down the stone steps.

Some other power was at work because without realizing where I was going, I found Aslan quickly. He was pacing back and forth along a hedgerow which was adorned with what seemed a million beautiful Narnian flowers.

Aslan turned to me. His eyes were deep and liquid gold. I felt brave, strong, content… the way I always felt when He was by my side.

There was no need to waste time, "Aslan. It's Susan. I found her crying just a few moments ago. It's not normal for me to see her like that anymore. She rarely shows this much emotion. She likes to read and keep to herself." I shook my head, realizing just how much she had changed since we had fallen out of the wardrobe back into England.

Aslan just listened. So, I continued, "I don't know what to do. I fear in my heart… and why should I feel that? Here? In my home?"

Aslan looked into my eyes, drawing a conclusion, "Peter, you are home. But you are incomplete."

"Incomplete, Aslan?"

"You have learned much in the world of Narnia. It is your truest home you have ever known. This is your rightful Kingdom. But, now is not your rightful time. Now come the days of King Caspian, the tenth. His life here will be full of many adventures. He has needed you, and learned from your wisdom. But, he has much to learn on his own."

I felt myself choke up; it took everything I had to force my emotions back.

Aslan nodded knowingly, yet continued:

"Your path leads elsewhere. You've grown into a worthy, noble man… but now you must go on and experience things in your own world. Just as it is Susan's time – to do the same."

I knew what he meant. Aslan was right. Suddenly, the realization why Susan had been crying hit me like a ton of stones, we were going back to England. I would never come back to Narnia. I had already lived my life here… I had grown up, fought many battles, been a ruler; a friend, a good brother, and yes… even a lover. I smiled at that one. So long ago were the days of THAT. I could scarcely think of it now.

But, England…was that what it was called? Finchley? It needed me, and it needed Susan. Edmund and Lucy… well, somewhere in my heart I knew Aslan meant for them to return. They were still young and though Edmund had fought hard side by side with me in many a battle, I knew his part in the story of Narnia would go on.

Mine was ending… or was it?

I looked to where Aslan had been standing, and He had gone. Now all that I could see was stars. Brilliant, twinkling stars all around me. Trees. The mountains. I wanted to cry now, so I did. Just as Susan had done.

I walked to the nearest patch of grass, and fell to my knees. This was too much for me to bear.

In the morning, I would be leaving Narnia. I knew I would not return… unless…

Well, I couldn't think of that – not yet. For now I listened to the birds, the trees, the wind… it seemed to sing a lament, just for me. Tears cascaded down my face.

How could I leave my home?


End file.
